Haven't Had Enough
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: During summer, and also during Emma's parents' divorce, Emma stays with her old friend Manny & her parents. Emma meets Sean, and they are smitten immediately, but after 1 night together, and Emma's news on having to stay the year there now, Emma feels abandoned, and heartbroken.. to keep her heart safe, she tries to avoid anything with Sean, but he's desperate to have her. S/E J/M
1. Summer Love

**Hey Guys.**

**So here is my last fanfic, I'm sorry, I just can't go on writing and giving up my days with barely any reviews on my stories, it's sad haha. **

**Anyways, another special fanfic with a trailer on that site that won't let me write, but it sounds like yew tobe haha, and it's address after is /**7MoYueL1ULI . **Or, type into the search 'haven't had enough fanfic trailer'. I'm proud of it! Please comment on it, I also did a few other trailers for Semma if you go onto my page. Enjoy!**

**NEXT CHAPTER:**

"Manny!" came Spike's voice, her mother, "We have a special surprise for you!" after her yell, came Manny's step dad's soft laughter.

Manny skipped down the stairs fanning her face with an old ripped up Math book sheet. What? Is was summer anyways, and damn hot!

Manny then stopped in her tracks and screamed, at the front door, a model like blonde laughed, she had long blonde hair, tall lean legs and a body showing off a blue bikini for the summer and jean shorts.

"EMMA!" Manny screamed, it was her old friend. The two ran to another as Manny's parents grabbed Emma's stuff and they embraced another hard.

The two were best friends since birth, their parents went to highschool together, Caitlin and Joey.. but recently, the two have filed for divorce, so Emma was staying with them this summer. Thank goodness they were though, Emma was really affected by the contant fights those two had, and her mom was turning into a gold digger and still milking all Joey had, while Joey barely even spoke to Emma lately, and it hurt..cause Emma was always Daddy's little girl.

"why didn't you guys tell me she was coming!" exclaimed Manny, shocked but thrilled, keeping her one arm around Emma's tiny waist.

"Then it wouldn't of been a surprise." Joked Snake, smiling at how happy the two were.

Spike pointed out the door, "Get out of here women, you have summer stuff to do!" she joked as well and Snake smiled, kissing her head as they watched the girls squeal and run out the door.

Manny thankfully wore her pink bikini under her tank top and shorts as they were going to the beach.

They found beach chairs and laid on it as other teens tanned as well; some people were in the water, making sand castles with their kids.

Emma smiled while she put on her white sun glasses and sighed happily as she leaned back on her beach chair beside Manny.

"This is the life! Spending summer with my oldest bestfriend." She turned her head to Manny, "Who I've missed!"

Manny smiled adorably back.

Emma went on, "and no boys!" she said with much joy.

**OVER BY THE BEACH BAR..**

Sean Cameron stood at the beach bar, grabbing a beer with his friend Jay, they were like the other teens, enjoying summer and starting to get drunk.

Even though last year school should of been their last, ofcourse these bad boys failed a class or two so were going for one more year.

"on the house." Purred Ellie Nash, smirking at Sean Cameron. She was the one at the beach bar, and he was her favorite bad boy. Jay and Sean had differences..

Sean was a real 'if your down to fight I'll knock your head off' kind of bad boy, where Jay was just good with smart ass remarks and had wit. Jay also sleeps with tons of girls, but he did date some of them, where Sean continued to just sleep around, and never dated, not even if the girl begged him to.

When he turned he scanned the beach. If you ever wondered where to find girls, this was the place. Good old Wasaga. Not like Sean had to find them, they came to him.. but as he scanned his eyes scanned back and did a double take on a blonde tanning on a beach chair with Manny Sluto's from school-ahem, SANTOS, he meant.

Her body was sheer golden, he took notice as he gazed from her toes to those long legs, beautifully sized breasts being perfectly cupped by that blue bikini, and that long blonde hair.. she was blonde, Sean smirked, they were easy. Dumb as ever.

His buddy Jay took notice of him staring, Jay spoke up, "Incase you're wondering, that's Manny Santos." He said to Sean, "And back off, she's mine." Jay then thought, well..not really, but he's been trying for all of highschool, for some reason she had slept with everyone but him and it made him furious, yet.. he found himself infatuated with her ever since. He'd give up all the girls if she'd just give him the chance.

"That's not who I'm looking at." Sean simply shot back, eyes still on Emma though, wondering who she was.

"Oh, okay then." Jay simply said, taking a sip of his beer.

Back with the girls, Manny giggled to Emma's joy about no boys. She knew Emma just broke up with some guy named Kellie a few months ago, he was a real jerk.

"No boys!" cheered Manny with Emma until something caught her eye and smirked, "Except for Sean Cameron..whose staring at you right now." She couldn't help but point out.

Sean was hot, all the girls knew that, and ofcourse he'd be eyeing Emma, he loved his blondes.

Emma looked over at Sean, "Who is he?" she asked Manny and looked back to Sean to still see him staring, what the hell was he looking at? He then smirked and looked away.

Emma snickered, shaking her head. Pigish, evil, EVIL boys.

Manny shrugged, "Goes to my school, a real bad boy, that's Jay beside him..same deal." Manny said, trying not to point at Jay Hogart, she's been trying to resist him ever since he came up to her in grade 9. He literally asked her right there infront of anyone if she'd ever want to hook up. She resisted-erm, REJECTED him ever since.

"You hang out with them a lot?" Emma asked, standing up and fixing her bikini, she didn't want bad tan lines, "Why don't they stop staring?" she asked after noticing Jay doing it too.

Emma slyly grinned, was he watching Manny? Did they use to date? Emma wished she knew about Manny's life more, being best friends, but her parents never liked visiting anymore.. it really sucked.

"Maybe because you are like a bikini model, stepping right out of a magazine." Manny taunted jealousy but also happy for her friend, she'd love to have her body, though, Manny loved her curves, and so did other boys.

Back with the boys..

Jay crushed his beer and threw it onto the sand as one of their friends, Spinner, came running over wearing a divers suit.

He nodded at Sean, "You want to crash waves tonight still?" he asked.

Sean nodded, getting over watching the blonde, he'd pull his magic later, then get those long tanned legs wrapped around his waist too.

Sean and Spinner both suit up as they got on their sea do's, their bikes roared up and they took off into the ocean.

It was fun at first, crashing new waves and chasing another on it, knocking another off, until Sean's new sea started to freak out and Sean panicked for a second, but he was going to fast, and Spinner was about to crash into him, so he made it fall to the side into the ocean with a big crash, while under, the water pulled him under, he tried to swim up but it was too hard.

Back on the beach, Ellie saw everything and screamed, "Oh my god!" she pointed at what had happened and everyone looked, a life guard went running into the ocean and swam for it.

Emma and Manny were at the beach stand, Emma couldn't help but to worry, she was that type of person, worrying for people she didn't even know, she followed the red head who was serving them drinks, her name was Ellie, and she stood next to her, watching to see if Sean was okay. Sean's friend Jay came up from behind them and stared in shock as the lifeguard pulled Sean's body out, his eyes were closed and it didn't look good.

"Does anyone know CPR?" the life guard freaked out and laid Sean on the sand, jesus this was just a summer job! He didn't really know how!

Emma rolled her eyes at the dumbness of the lifeguard and ran to the guys side, she didn't want to go mouth to mouth to a guy that was eyeing her like meet a second ago, so she knew a trick to rub his side back and forth quickly til he woke, and spat out the water.

Which he did.

"Thank fucking God you asshole!" Jay sighed in relief, Manny gave him a look as she came jogging over.

Sean coughed up on his side until he leaned back on the sand again and breathed in air, feeling a smooth warm, soft hand on the back of his neck, the weight of another on his chest. It made him feel.. safe. This must of been the person that helped him, and as he blinked his eyes sorely open, he saw her, the blonde.

And she was no longer _that blonde_ girl, she was _that beautiful I can't believe you did that for me_ girl. Honestly, he didn't know anyone that would just jump out and help him out like that, other than the lifeguard but that was his job. This girl gave him the most beautiful worried look as he gazed up at her gorgeous features, cute botton nose, pink lips, heart melting brown eyes.

Sean was a little taken back, his heart was going crazy, and he already caught his breath..so what was this?

"Cam!" yelled Spinner, running over, "Oh dude man! I'm so sorry! Those waves came crashing"

Sean nervously sat up, the girl removing her hands off of him, to his displeasure. He couldn't shake this feeling off.. he looked up at her from sitting up and she was now standing, brushing the sand off her legs until looking at Manny and walking off.

_Please look back, if she looks back..she cares.._ Sean thought in his head, he frowned deeply, standing up, she wasn't looking back, but then, she tossed one look over her shoulder at him before walking completely out of sight.

His heart was going nuts.

He stayed at the beach that whole day, his friends had left, and insisted he go to a party with them at Jay's, but he was to in thought, almost dying, see that your life meant crap, and waking up to a Goddess with eyes he couldn't get out of his head.. that really got to you.

He stared off as he sat on the beach, now only in trunks, 6 pack and muscled arms showing off. He wasn't sure if he should be mad at Spinner, or thankful the ass made him see the light.. or maybe he should thank that girl?

And ironically, that girl was right behind him, Emma couldn't help it, she being the caring person had to ask if he was okay. Manny was getting changed back into her clothes as Emma already did, wearing a white shirt and jeans.

She's noticed girls eyeing the guy, who wouldn't? He was hot as hell, jizzeled everything, like the perfect moving statue. But Emma had always looked on what was on the inside, so she wasn't nervous to talk to him. Those eyes he gave her when he woke up.. there was something about it and for some reason, she wanted to see it again.

She bent down to Sean and asked, "Are you okay?" she noticed him looking out into the sea and waved her hand in his face before sitting down, "Anyone in there?"

Sean then took notice of her and blinked.

Emma teased, "Did you hit your head?" she noticed a small smirk peak out. Okay, she looked for what's on the inside..but that smirk was defiantly a turn on.

He finally looked at her and Emma gazed back into his eyes and saw it again, she loved seeing it, and smiled a little.

He smiled back slightly too and finally said, "Thanks..for helping me out there." He nodded to the water and back to her seriously, "Really." He then swallowed hard, "I'm Sean.." he couldn't wait to hear her name, finally.

"Emma." She said back with a nod, "And no problem." She insisted and joked, "You just owe me."

Sean gave a quick laugh before looking at the beach again and went into thought. Jay's party, he could bring her there, maybe that would give them a chance to talk more?

"Alright. Let's go." He said getting up and Emma blinked.

Wait, WHAT?

"Come with me." He declared, and grabbed her hand, pulling her towards his car.

Manny came out of the washroom just in time as they past and Emma yelped, grabbing her hand, and tugging her along too.

They laughed as Sean nodded to his red car, they got in.

Jay's party was huge, everyone there from school and other schools, some dancing, jumping around, even peeing on the wall.

Sean's closest guys were playing poker and he led himself and the girls over to them.

Spinner raised his hands and cheered, "Ah, the spirit himself." He joked, grinning to his boys, "This man had escaped death today."

"Yeah yeah." Sean said annoyed, pulling a few chairs to the table as they all sat down, music blasting around them.

The seat went him, Emma, Manny and Manny was left to sit beside Jay who she tried avoiding looking at.

"Final Destination Cameron." Jay joked to his best friend, shuffling more cards.

"Ahh, and the lady who saved him." Spinner took notice when Emma sat, and grinned looking at Sean as he said, "He can be such a damsel in distress."

"Shut up, Gavin." Snapped Sean, and it was serious when someone called Spinner by his actual name. Spinner couldn't help but smile and shake his head, he had to have fun with it, Sean had actually brought the girl over, he never did that.

Emma tried not to giggle either, some of it slipped out though, she could tell she'd get along with this Spinner guy, he was a funny..and seeing a built guy being called a damsel in distress that she had to save, was fun to think about.

Sean opened himself a beer, or so Emma thought until he passed it to her, on the other side, Manny jumped a bit when Jay smacked a shot glass infront of her and poured it.

"Easy." He teased Manny playfully, "It's not a knife, just a shot." He couldn't help but grin.

She rolled her eyes and smiled, easily taking the shot and raised an eyebrow at him as the guys wooed.

The night went on, and Emma found Ellie, the girl from the beach as Manny found her friends that she soon introduced Emma to. Darcy, Jane and Paige, Paige was a recent graduate, and she made jokes about Jay being a failure, Manny tried to shush her seeing him coming over, she knew why Paige ripped on him though, she was another girl he slept with and ditched.

Paige had good reason to hate, but for some reason, Manny couldn't look at Jay the way other girls did, she was around for his good side, saw his smiles, heard his jokes..

But maybe that was just because he hasn't fucked her yet.

Manny frowned.

Darcy's mouth fell, "Wow, Jay Hogart's coming over here." He usually didn't go **to **girls, they went to him and same went with his his little groups of bad boys..god they were such hunks.

"hey Jay." Jane greeted, he was atleast okay to her, she was dating Spinner.

Jay just nodded but his eyes and feet went straight to Manny, "You wanna dance?" he asked her quietly, and huskily.

Manny tried to hide her smile as her girls giggled and shook their heads at Jay's constant want for Manny.

"I don't know what you want from me, but you are probably never going to get it...stop tiring yourself..and me." She declared, eyeing him almost daringly.

He wasn't even offended, just merily shrugged and couldn't help but confess, "I'm just saying, we might be hot together." He smirked down at her, but his eyes held so much..promise.

Manny use to be wild, scandalous, a boy friend stealer if you must, so yeah she got turned on by that smoldering look of his as she finished the rest of her drink and laid it down, nodding frantically.

"Fine! You wanna be with me?" she barked, as if they were fighting and looked back at her friends, "Be right back."

Jay was a bit confused but let he tug him through the crowd, they went out a door and into a dusty garage with tools, a few bikes, an old couch..that Manny pushed Jay right to.

"The garage? Manny you romantic." Taunted Jay, turning before he sat on the couch.

"Shut up." Was all she said before kissing him, and it scared her, because it was better than she imagined, he wrapped his strong arms around her so tight she lifted up a bit, his tounge sliding in and attacking hers before they slowed down and pulled away breathless.

Okay, she wanted him.

"Take your pants off." Manny said, trying to hide the frown, they would do this, and he'd be over her.. it happened like this all the time.

"And the romance keeps coming." He said, not doing as she said.

She gave him a look.. but no one ever fought her on that part? Was he just stalling to let the satisfaction of finally getting her sink in?

She taunted him, "Are you going to do it or.." she drifts off, raising an eyebrow.

He did so back to her, "who said I wanted to have sex with you?" he asked, but not bitterly, softly.

Manny shook her head at him, she didn't hear the 'soft' in his voice though, too shocked and upset he sounded like he didn't want to, at **all**, **ever**.

"Manny!" he yelled but she slammed the door behind her and went back into the party, bumping into Emma.

Emma stumbled and giggled, standing with Ellie who carried Emma's booze since she couldn't anymore, drunk already.

Manny frowned "Emma! How much booze have you been drinking!" she asked, guiding the girl to sit down back at the poker table.

Sean looked up and looked between the two and at Emma, he was wondering where she went, all this hour he had been searching and se- just sitting here, not caring ONE bit about some girl.

Sean couldn't help but laugh at how she just smirked up at Manny like a bad girl and Manny scoffed, walking off.

_I deserve to drink, _Emma thought to herself, _did anyone else know the pain during a parents divorce and the way they treated their abandoned kids?_

"Here." Ellie said, giving Emma some water and then looked at Sean to smile, "Hey again." She teased.

Spinner was still there too, and eyed Ellie and back to Sean before smiling and throwing his deck in.

Sean's eyes stayed right on Emma, almost, hypnotized, but monotonely greeted Ellie back, "hi."

Emma couldn't help but run a hand through her hair and sit back up more at the table, letting her eyes fall back on Sean, trying to hide the blush that rushed to her cheeks when she noticed him already staring at her.

"Do..do you have more beer?" she couldn't help but ask and he laughed, sipping the last of his drink, he needed some more too.

Spinner snapped his fingers, "Uh, my room, down the stairs, in the basement.. there's a pack down there." He lived with Jay, and that was his spot.

Sean nodded and grabbed Emma's hand, they tried to be sneaky about it so no one saw they were getting more beer and come with them, Emma laughed with him as she closed the door behind him. He had to admit though, it was more wanting Emma alone then keeping the beer to just them.

They closed the door behind them which had a Pokemon poster on it.

"Spinner..is a pokemon fan." Emma joked, walking down the rest of the stairs as Sean looked for a light, she stumbled a little bit as he still had her hand and didn't warn her that was the last step.

She yelped loudly but he caught her, turning fast and grabbing her quickly and intensily looking into her eyes to see if she was okay. She could only see a little, by the street light right outside Spinner's window were passing the blinds, leaving just lines of light to see Sean's beautiful eyes..and mouth.

They both couldn't stop the feelings rising up in them, the craving to just crash lips together and do it like animals right there. Both of them were stirring a fire up inside another, full of want and need.

And again, that's just what they did.

Sean leaned down, kissing Emma deeply and she balanced herself up again while kissing him back, wrapping her arms around his neck while hearts were racing like no tomorrow. Sean walked forward a few steps, slowly, with her still in his arms, she whimpered softly into the kiss, as if a silent protest that they should stop, but neither did, and he kissed her deeper, until they made it to the bed. He didn't push her down on it though, which usually he would with a girl, do his business on top, in control, then go.

But he just stopped kissing her, breathless, and leaned his forehead down on hers, catching his breath, inhaling that sweet vanilla scent. She opened her eyes finally to see him looking at her with such certainty, he then sat on the bed and looked up at her, softly now, as if it was her decision.

Emma couldn't help but to silently question the fact he must of done this to other girls.. so why look so caring? He flung these girls right out of bed after they were done, she heard from Ellie. And why was he looking like she was in control? He defiantly was, she's only done this once with Kellie..

But the booze was stiring in her, and Emma did the favor of removing her shirt and biting her lower lip when she saw the way his soft gaze turn so..hungerily, gazing down from her eyes to her chest, belly botton, and then her waist..which his hands slowly gripped until pulling her in as she put one knee on the one side of him, her other to the left of him.

He kissed her again as she pressed against his manhood while sitting on his lap and she giggled lightly when he groaned. She was teasing him. Her hands went between them and broke off the kiss. He admired her as she took off his belt and unbuckled his pants herself.

Wasn't long at all for him to quickly get naked, then getting her stripped too, down to the very last lacey thong. They made out with him on top now as his hardness pressed against her now and then, as he suckled down her neck, she moaned and bit her lip nervously, she couldn't see, but he felt big. Her legs were already around him so it wasn't hard for him to slip right into her, even when he didn't mean to yet, but Emma cringed and shut her eyes tight, whimpering loud.

He was defiantly big, question answered.

She had tears a little on the corner of her eyes as she opened her eyes, his head hung down near her neck and he whispered such soothing things, it actually made her feel better, and she wasn't the one to be calmed down so easily.

She breathed a bit heavily and he as well, feeling her so tight around him, it wasn't until he moved slightly and she moaned that he knew it was alright now, but he gave her the control of doing it when he grabbed her waist and upper back, flipping her over as rolled onto his back and she yelped but he smirked a little, her hands falling onto his hard chest. She already moved down on him from that impact, and he was already in bliss, and clenched his teeth, almost closing his eyes to the greatness he felt inside her.

She loved watching him as she moved down and up slowly, both panting, Kellie was a poor lover, but Sean? Sean let her be in control and let her see how much she was pleasing him, and god, he was pleasing her, he knew just when to catch her off guard and press up into her out of nowhere a bit hard, but not brutal, completely pleasurably, and sent her crying out a shriek of pleasure, she came once, and he was sure he was going to come again soon, and he was going to make her too. This was the first time he actually cared for the girls pleasure, i mean girls loved sleeping with him, he was mighty talented, but this time he took the time and focused just on Emma more than himself.

He loved her sighs, her pleas, her screams that brought him over edge..

Her body arched forward, her cheek resting on his chest as his hands gripped the back of her thighs, pushing into her again as they both sweat, overwhelmed by the last orgasm but ready, yet fearing the next one..with good reason. Emma trembled and shook as she came again, digging her nails down his chest and giving a loud long whimper that turned into an exotic squeal, until she calmed down, he cried out when he came hard too and ran his fingers through her hair softly when she collapsed on him, both eyes closed as they were breathless. He opened his eyes as if that were just a dream but happily still saw her in his arms on top still, finally breathing normally but looking exhausted, he smirked, knowing he did that, she wore that tired satisfied grin because of him, but she also wore him out. Jesus she was great..

He tightened his arm around her slim waist, right below the curve of her back, his other hand still caressing her hair slowly. They passed out right there.


	2. Summertime Sadness

"You slept with Sean, huh?" Manny teased Emma, sitting on her bed while Emma tried to sneak back in that morning.

Emma gasped loudly, not that she didn't expect Manny there, she did hope she was sleeping though, but it was her thoughts that got cut off that scared her.

She was actually thinking constantly about Sean the whole run home. He was a great lover, he knew all the right things to say, he could make **her** blush which was a hard thing to do, and he was gorgeous, in and out..

But with the fact of her mother and Joey, who were so inlove back when, to going completely hay wire and hating another so much during this divorce it even made them kick Emma out for the summer.. Emma wasn't sure if she could give Sean the chance in possibly hurting her.. she couldn't take it.

_1 more week, than I'm going back home, I'll live with Dad, and everything will be okay. _Emma thought to herself and leaned on Manny's bedroom door as Manny eyed her suspiciously until she nodded.

"You did." She confirms.

Emma rolled her pretty brown eyes but let the blush come forward and smiled guilty. She did.. and why was she having so many thoughts about giving Sean a chance? Who said he even wanted to date her.. it was defiantly just a summer fling.

Right.

Emma sighed, sitting on the bed infront of Manny as Manny went on, "It's okay, I did something back too." Emma noticed Manny's big frown.

She actually looked upset.

Emma shook her head though, not having an easy time shaking Sean out of her head, "It doesn't matter, I'm going home next week, and I promised myself no more boys." She confirmed, "specially bad ones." She let her mind slip to Sean, he wasn't so bad though.. but maybe that was because he was trying to get _something_ out of her.

"I'll miss you." Manny admitted sadly and the girls shared a sad smile and leaned in, hugging until Manny pulled away, "Wait a minute, why are you back so soon? And your out of breath? Sean didn't even have the courtesy to drive you home?" Manny bittered.

Emma shook her head taking a deep breath, "I ran home, snuck out when he was sleeping." She confessed, embarrassed. She pulled a walk of shame.

"WHY?" exclaimed Manny, Sean was hot, Emma should of stuck around! Maybe he would of suprized her. Then again, maybe he would of treated her like the other girls and just kick her out after..and Manny did not want Emma going through that. It sucked.

"Cause it was clearly just a fling, and I woke up in his arms as if we've been dating forever, and.." Emma was speechless, not knowing how to explain how that made her feel, her heart started to pound faster.

"Scared you?" Manny quessed, Emma's eyes snapped at hers and stared before looking away.

"It was wierd. Didn't want to wake him up so we could have the awkward goodbyes and never talk to another again." She said.

"Who said he wouldn't talk to you again?" Manny asked, giving a hopeful look.

Emma pointed out, "You said he was bad, and Ellie told me he was a heart breaker.. along with Paige, and-"

Manny cut her off, "Okay I get it..but I don't think Sean's ever slept with a girl who saved his life either." She admits, Emma defiantly always made quite the first impression, and she never got boring.

"I'm sure he's over it." Emma muttered looking down sadly until her eyes popped up, "Ew, god, do you think he only slept with me because he thought he owed me like **that**?"

Nooo, he coouldntt..did he?

"I sure do!" Manny playfully joked, smiling widely as Emma grabbed her pillow and threw it at her.

"MANNY!" she yelled and the girls laughed, fighting over the pillow to hit the other with.

"Girls! Lunch!" came Spikes call, they ran on up.

BACK AT JAY'S PLACE.

"You are..beautiful." Spinner said in awe, jokingly as Sean walked in. He only wore his jeans, shirtless and owning it, but it wasn't just a shirt he was missing..

"Where's the blonde?" Jay asked, sitting beside Spinner on the couch playing play station.

Sean glared at Jay, though, he's been wondering the same thing. He sat down on the couch with a thud and madly watched the tv, but wasn't really paying any attention to it. Wow, to know what it felt like to be snuck out on.. hurt like a bitch..specailly with a girl like Emma

Spinner eyed Sean and paused the game.

"Hey!" barked Jay madly for Spinner to eye Sean closer and even lean forward as Sean blinked, noticing the silence and finally looked over.

"what?" he snapped.

"You like her." He said in awe.

Sean gave a 'what the fuck' look.

Spinner grinned and pointed, glancing at Jay, back to Sean, "he likes her!" Sean got annoyed and got up, Jay joined in on the grin as Spinner laughed until Sean punched his arm hard and left.

Spinner groaned from the pain and rubbed it, but couldn't help but smirk and look at Jay once Sean was long gone, "Now it's just you who needs to get slapped in the face by a girl." He taunted.

Finally! All this time of his guy's making fun of him for falling for Jane, now he got to.

Jay just snorted at him and pressed play on the game, but frowned deeply.. thinking of Manny.

He already has been.

**THE 3 DAY RULE**

Don't call a girl until after 3 days, but Sean didn't know her number, so how was he going to reach Emma? Did she even want him to?

Course she didn't, she left him.

Fourth day now..

Sean couldn't stand it.

Jay almost jumped when Sean slammed his room door open and went to Jay's table where his cellphone sat, Jay was on his bed reading his new school schedule as Sean did this.

"What are you looking for?" he asked boredly, folding the paper and looked back at Sean

Sean gave a mad face until throwing his phone back on the table, "You don't have Manny's number?" he hissed.

Jays stomach turned in jealousy, "Why do you want her number?" he dared to ask.

Sean rolled his eyes , "not going to hit on her Jay, I want to talk to Emma."

"Ah, the blonde who left you high and dry?" Jay had to laugh at his own joke as Sean narrowed his eyes and left, slamming the door closed.

This chick wouldn't get off his damn fucking mind! It was driving him mad.

Sean called up one of the girls he slept with a few months ago, she was Manny's friend, Donna or something?

"Hello?" she picked up when he phoned.

Sean coughed nervously and greeted, "Hey, donna..." he said slowly, hoping that was her name, "Was wondering if you had Manny's number?"

"It's Darcy." Came the voice filled with anger.

Sean clenched his eyes shut and cursed at himself, he then sighed, admitted, "I really need it." He sounded so weak.

Darcy was a little shocked by that but then recovered, taunting, "So what? You can sleep with her, break her heart, forget her name and call her Mary the next time you call her for another girls number to do the SAME thing to?"

Sean cringed, god, he was an asshole, he couldn't really say that overused 'i've seen the light' phrase, but honestly, he could feel the changing in him, and it scared him shitless because one girl was the cause of it.

"Please Darcy" he begged with serious desperate need.

Silence.

"I'm not giving you her cell so you can haress..but here's her house number." She said, caving in.

As she spoke, Sean wrote down the numbers with happiness.

"Thank you! You're the best." He said and hung up, then thought about what he had just said. Wow, she must of wondered where that came from.

He grabbed the piece of paper with the number on it and quickly dialed it.

"Hello?" came an older mans voice.

Sean paused, oh god, Manny's dad? That meant their teacher, he had him once and he failed him. If he found out it was him, he'd probably hang up.

"Hello?" he said again.

Sean coughed but couldn't help but speak, "Sorry, i-is Emma there?"

"Emma?" Snake paused, he felt protective, she was like his kid, she's grown up with Manny ever since birth, and he knew Joey since he was a teen, "May I ask whose calling?"

"Just a friend she met the other night?" Sean said, and then tried to think of a fake name.

"Name?.." drifted Snake

Silence.

Jay, No then he'd think it was Jay Hogart. Sean couldn't think straight, AHH! This girl was killing him.

Snake spoke up, "Look..whoever you are, she doesn't need boys interfering her life right now, she's got a lot on her plate. Besides.. she's going back to Boston tomorrow, but I'm sure you two were good friends, sorry to break it to you." with that he said a kind goodbye and hung up.

Sean clenched his jaw and sadly looked down at his phone, hanging up.

Tomorrow? That was..so soon. She was going to be gone..forever.

Tomorrow came faster than he thought, and he sat at Spinners diner which he worked at. He sadly played with the spoon in his coffee.

Spinner stood at the corner watching the new girl, Holly J, as she took a customers order, she was new, and doing good. She use to be miss Queen B but she had actually grown up and was pretty chill.

Holly J smiled and waved as the customer left with their order, than glanced at Sean still at the counter, looking glum.

"God, what's eating him?" Holly J asked, turning to Spinner.

Spinner eyed Sean and admitted outloud, "Think he's going through something." He said.

"Heard he got hit pretty hard by a wave this summer." Holly J said, wondering if that's what it was.

"Mhm." Spinner nodded, eyeing Sean..and he was saved by a really pretty girl.. could that girl still be bugging Sean? Was he really in like with her?

Holly J decided to go over, she always had a thing for bad boys but didn't show it because she was Miss Prom Queen, and she was suppose to date football stars, but like usual, Sean had a tug on girls.

"Hey grumpy." She teased and eyed his cup, "You want me to put hot water in that so you can try again?"

Sean blinked and looked up to then push it away, "Don't want it." He muttered, even though he ordered it.

Holly J just shrugged and took it, throwing it in their dirty dish pile before turning toward him, hmm, how could she cheer him up?

She grinned her Holly J smile, "You want to come to the party I'm throwing before school starts Monday?" she asked.

Sean looked at her and then smiled sadly, he knew what she was doing, hitting on him, seeing how much of an asshole he'd been he'd say yes.. but a blonde was haunting his thoughts..even if they weren't dating he couldn't see himself with anyone else..didn't want to.

"Sorry, I got a lot of work to do before we are forced to go back." He joked lightly, not really in the mood for being playful, but didn't want her to feel so rejected or bad.

Wow. He cared.. god, he-he cared?

Even Holly J blinked, she expected either a 'fuck yeah' or a smirk, or he declined atleast a smart ass remark he has a better party to go to or something.. but instead, a no with an apology at the end and a kind smile.

What's gotten into him?

"Alright." She said with a nod and grabbed another cup, filling it with coffee and smiled, giving it to him anyways.

Sean just stared at it.

Meanwhile, Emma sat on a couch beside Spike and Manny as Snake answered the phone. Emma was anxious, was her mom? Dad? Were they finally coming to get her?

They were a day late.

Snake was whispering, and Emma tilted her head trying to hear him, Spike just put her hand on her arm and smiled warmly.

Emma's mother wasn't as warm as Spike..lately she's even been bitter. Emma felt a little relaxed when Spike did that

Snake hung up slowly after staring down at the phone, and went back into the TV room to them.

"That was your mom Emma." Snake said, looking at the blonde.

He could punch his own old friend, Joey, in the face for doing this, and wanted to yell at Caitlin for what she just asked of him, but he let it be..besides, he loved Emma, she didn't deserve this, she was always welcome here.

"She.. wants you to stay the year." He confessed, and saw the lost look come across Emma's face, his heart sunk, "Just until the divorce is final." He lied.

He felt slimy, as dirty as her parents.. Joey had run off with his secretary and no one knew where he was, it was the woman he cheated on Caitlin with, and Caitlin was saying she wanted to take a job she was offered in Italy but didn't want Emma to go because she didn't know Italian..who said those things? Who went to Italy forever if your daughter couldn't?

Manny watched as her father looked lost in thought himself, and upset.

"They don't want to talk to her?" Manny blurted out, that was sick, not even a 'i miss you, we will come visit soon?'

She tried to hold her tears as she looked at Emma, who looked...hard, unreadable.

Snake looked down, "She wasn't on the phone for long."

"What about my dad?" Emma's little voice cracked out, Snake could hear her trying to be as strong as she could without crying.

Spike looked at Snake then looked to Manny, "Come on honey, let's start dinner." She said, taking her away.

Emma's throat was stinging, and her eyes watering, she was trying so hard to hold it in but she could feel the bad news coming.

Snake finally looked up to her and softly whispered, "He ran off out of the country.. with his other women."

Silence.

Emma bit her lip, no crying.. don't ever let anyone make you cry.. Her dad use to say...

Snake felt terrible. He tried to make it better, "Emma he loves you, he'll come back soon right? And you still have your mom, I'm sure she's coming to visit soon." He could even hear his own lies burning his ears.

But Emma nodded, being the hopeful daughter of two parents who abandoned her, and it made Snake sick to his stomach.

When the girls went to bed, Spike tried to calm him down all night, she was disgusted by her old friends selfish choices as well. She was happy to take Emma in though, they would show her a better home that even if they **did **come back, she wouldn't want to go.

Those bastards.

"You excited to start at my school with me tomorrow?" Manny asked Emma happily.

Emma smiled a little, she barely slept from all the wondering on why her parents wanted her to spend the whole YEAR here, I mean, yeah the divorce was rough..but they didn't they think she'd be more comfortable back home, in her house, with all her friends?

Even though, the plus side? She had Manny.

"Yeah." Emma admitted, she always wondered what it'd be like to go with her.

Manny heard a honk and smiled, "Let's go! Our rides here." She directed Emma to the back door.

"Ride? Your step dad's a teacher! Why not go with him?" Emma asked, grabbing her black little leather back and put it over her shoulders.

She wore jean short shorts and a shoulder cut off dark green quater sleeved shirt, black flip flops. She worse casual things but looked pretty as ever, her blonde hair glowing and in loose long curls.

Manny giggled as they walked down the side of the house towards the driveway, "Because Peter is my slave and does everything I want him to, like pick me up and bring me to Tim hortons first..sometimes, if I flash a seducing look, he'll even pay for it."

"Your terrible." Laughed Emma, finally seeing a rich looking car with a tall blonde cute looking boy leaning on it.

"I know." Manny declared.

Peter stood up straighter when he laid eyes on Emma..wow..she was...perfect!

Manny dulled introduced them, seeing that gawk of Peters towards Emma, "Emma, Peter, Peter, Emma." She climbed into his convertable, "Can we stop at Timmys?"

"Yeah..I'll buy you both coffee." Peter said, flashing Emma a smile as she climbed in too and shared a look with Manny, giggling uncontrollably.

They finally pulled into the school, it was huge, it made Emma suddenly feel so nervous. She was enrolled pretty quickly..probably because of Snake being a teacher.. but she forgot how scary it'd be starting new.

"Welcome to our school, Emma." Peter declared, as they all jumped out of his car.

Emma smiled friendly and he blushed, as Manny rolled her eyes, "Peter" she sighed, "Wait two seconds before you start hitting on the new girl?"

Emma rolled her eyes this time but let the smile creep out. Peter was obviously crushing on her, it was cute, like a baby cute.

She only had one guy on her mind though, and he wasn't baby cute, he was hot as fu-

"Oh yeah." Manny declared, turning to Emma as she saw a famous orange civic pulling into the parking lot as well, followed by a red one, "Forgot to remind you Sean and Jay still go here."

Emma stopped in her tracks and her blood ran cold..then hot..feeling that blush-NO! Stop it! Emma screamed at herself.

"Emma!" called a voice and she turned, the redhead from summer.

"Ellie!" Emma happily greeted, good! Another someone she knew. She was feeling more than nervous now, and even more when she saw Sean Cameron get out of his car, so many girls and a group of cheerleaders on the school stairs, stared.

Emma tried to resist her urge to roll her eyes at the dumb girls than kept her stare on Ellie, trying not to look at Sean.

Jay climbed out of his car and went to meet up with Sean, just as Spinner and a few friends with him came over.

Alex, the girl with long brown hair, they use to date..she went gay. Then was Towerz, he didn't speak much. Then Lucas, their favorite kind of guy to party with. He walked with his girl friend Mia.

Sean leaned on the front of the car and listened to his friends Summer stories, as he folded his arms and carelessly looked around, he wore shades, so they didn't notice him not really paying attention.

Towerz talked about some girls he hooked up with and Spinner was laughing, then they were begging Jay and Sean to tell them their number of how many 'chicks' they slept with. Lucas cracked a joke that he NEEDED to know, he lived through them cause he was stuck with Mia, Mia playfully hit him hard.

But Sean..Sean didn't want to talk about it..he didn't see the amusement anymore.. he wasn't like that anymore but he couldn't say it, his friends would look at him like he gave birth to a giraffe.

Then... something caught his eye, a blonde who defiantly would stand out in a crowd. She smiled talking to one of her friends, Manny beside her..so it couldn't be him just seeing her.

**Emma** was **here**. At Blakely High

Jay must of noticed her too, cause as he stood beside Sean he eyed the girl, "She goes here now?" she was Manny's friend, he remembered, "You hit that right?" he asked Sean.

Sean took his sunglasses off and hung them on the top, in the middle, of his shirt, eyeing the girl down. Wow. He had a second chance..his heart couldn't beat any faster right now.

"Wow, Cam, stop being so obvious." Taunted Jay, spreading his arms as if saying 'calm down'.

Alex leaned on the car beside Sean, sitting against it as she raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what's that? Sean's eyeing down a girl he already slept with?" she teased, and with amusement watched him watch the blonde girl from a far, "Is it love?" she teased, nuding him with her shoulder.

Sean tried not to smile, oh god. Why was he so lame now! He looked down as Alex tried not to smile, that looked like a yes.

Wow.

Even Towerz and Lucas gawked the girl who could make Sean just STARE, not knowing it was much more than that. Will they ever be shocked.

Even the passing cheerleadings who drooled over Sean as they past, angered at the news. Inlove? Sean Cameron? No way! With who?

"He met her during summer, you know she was going to come to our school?" Spinner asked. Sean have him a 'if I did would I look this taken back?' look.

The cheerleaders had to look around for any signs of a new girl, and their eyes set on Emma, finding their prey for the year. No one took their Sean Cameron away from **them**.


	3. No Bad Boys Allowed

"Emma Nelson." Said the teacher, taking roll as Emma nervously raised her hand, eyes staying down.

She could feel the stares of all the boys, she was never one to really think of herself as pretty as some say, but that's what made her more special, but she couldn't feel more uncomfortable at all the looks like she was fresh meet.

"Craig Mannings." The teacher went on

Emma sighed, thank god, not another stupid teacher who made her stand and introduce herself, she was safe!

That's when Sean Cameron walked into her class.

Emma groaned. She then blinked when whoever thi s Craig guy was turned and looked at her funny, Manny giggled beside her.

Luckily, Sean didn't hear and took his usuall seat in the back beside Lucas and Jay.

The teacher tilted his head almost annoyingly and greeted, "Welcome back Cameron, still tardy as ever."

"Atleast he made it sir." Joked Lucas, getting a 'its funny but shut up' look from Sean. He grinned.

Spinner, upfront with Jane, spoke up, "He almost DIED this summer, shouldn't he get like..points for being alive?"

"Get over it Spin." Jane teased her boyfriend, EVERYONE knew about Sean's almost death during the summer, and everyone was anxious to see this new girl that had supposedly saved him and he was smitten with.

"And I was diagnosed with prostate cancer last Christmas." The teacher said, some gave him sad looks but he was totally being playful, "But I'm still standing, no bonus pay. We'll all live."

Sean just grinned, shaking his head as he leaned back and got ready to 'learn' as his eyes sought out Emma, oh god, she was in this glass.

Emma kept her eyes on her book, remembering the talk she had with Manny as they waited in the schools office for her schedule..

"_I really don't want to see Jay again.." Manny groaned, sitting next to Emma on the couch in the office._

"_Manny!" Emma exclaimed, finally putting Manny's night in the summer together, "Was it Jay that you.."_

"_Easy, we only kissed." Manny declared, shaking her head while ugh'ing._

"_Really?" Emma asked, shocked, she loved Manny, but Manny could be so boy crazy she went a little too fast and got her heart broken.._

"_Really!" Manny promised._

"_Huh.." Emma was sort of impressed Jay held himself back._

"_He didn't want to have sex." Manny said sadly, playing with her hands. Why didn't he want her?_

"_Well.. are you mad at that?" Emma asked, shouldn't girls like the fact the guy doesn't expect it right away?_

_Manny drifted, "Well..he made me believe he's wanted me all these years, then he gets it..and rejects me?" she tried to hide her anger and tears._

"_But he kissed you?" Emma asked, this wasn't making sense.. maybe Manny wasn't seeing it right._

_Manny nodded and replied, "But he said no to..more."_

"_Maybe he didn't want to do it so quickly." Emma snorted, "Trust me, girls lose lots of respect when they give it up easy." She then blinked. Oh god.._

_Oh god, her with Sean, she was a slut! She was an easy slut. Now Emma felt shitty. _

"_Manny, it's simple." Emma said, taking a stand, "We stay away from them."_

_Manny scowled, that would be hard, but nodded ._

"_No bad boys." Emma warned her, and herself, "Got it?" she leaned in almost threateningly._

_Manny sighed and nodded again._

_Emma spoke to herself as she said, "All they do is hurt you." she stared off, everyone was always hurting the ones they insisted they loved.._

Emma blinked out of the memory this morning and got back to work, logging into their computers. Ellie sat on the other side of her as Manny leaned over.

"You do know Sean's in this class right?" Manny whispered to her.

_No I'm completely blind and don't hear other girls drooling over something_, Emma taunts in her head.

Emma snuck a look up, yes she saw near the front, but her table was turned as well as Manny's and Ellie's so they faced the back, Sean was in perfect view, he looked up and they connected eyes.

He wasn't going to lie, he was on the urge of dancing ridicously to have caught her looking at him. He smiled a little and nodded at her until he saw her look down and shake her head.

Oh, ouch.

He clenched his jaw and eyed her closely. Why was she so cold now? Wasn't that his job?

Manny still hung near Emma and whispered, "How are you suppose to stay away from him when he going to be sitting RIGHT across from you?" she hissed.

Emma thought about it and smiled, "I gotta plan." She insisted.

Manny raised an eyebrow, oh really? She'd love to hear!

Ellie groaned, "Is this Sean talk?" she asked and they both looked at her but nodded, she snickered shaking her head, "Sean Cameron's a player. Girls love him. He gets in trouble **all** the time..and he likes to party.. and if you are ever wondering where he is if not class? He's either skipping or in detention." She looked at Emma seriously, "Avoid him, Emma."

Emma nervously played with her hands and sadly looked down at them, she nodded, she planned on it.

The bell had rung at the end of their class and all the students stood up, leaving, as Jay walked into their class to Sean and Lucas, thats when he saw Manny and Emma watched him give her a sorrow filled look, Manny just glared.

Good girl!

But Emma was then taken back when Jay said something to Sean and Sean looked at them, she looked away but felt his eyes on her as Manny went around her, teasing, "How are you resisting those smoldering looks he's giving you?"

Emma sighed, she had a good plan! Just had to get it started.

It was the end of the day and they met up with Peter as Manny cursed and remembered cheerleading practice. She kissed Emma on the cheek and left as Peter grinned shyly at her.

"I can still drive you home if you like." He says.

Emma smiled nodding, putting on her best smile, "I'd like that." She climbed into his car.

In the parking lot, Sean glared watching her get into Peter Stones car. He didn't know the guy well, he was a year younger, which meant Emma's age..which meant they were probably in classes together.

He couldn't help but feel the jealousy stirring in him and it made him sick, he's never felt it before.

She knew he went here, they stared at another for a second, and she STILL didn't talk to him?

He'd have to try tomorrow.

But as the second day rolled by, he felt too nervous to go up to her. She wore the cutest little summer dress, since it was still hot out being only September, and he watched as she leaned up to reach for her binder. God, he could just go right now, be a man!

He rolled his eyes at himself and walked off.

He then realized he was going the wrong way and growled, turning back and around the corner to slam into another body.

It was a hard bump, and the other figure stumbled back a bit until he caught her wrist and she balanced up. They looked up to then soften, Emma. Sean.

He grinned, finally, didn't even have to do it himself, destiny did. See? They had to be meant for another.

"Hey." He greeted, she went to open her mouth, "Come on." He couldn't help but say, pulling her into an empty classroom.

"What is it Sean?" Emma asked, leaning on a desk as he closed the door and walked to her, "I have to get to class."

He softened looking at her and said, "You wouldn't talk to me before." He took notice and saw her look away, guilty, so she meant to.. he bit the end of his tounge, "You didn't want to..did you?"

Emma tried to keep her wall up, "What's there to say?"

Sean tried to lighten the air, "I don't know, you could say I rocked your world, or.." he drifts, letting that smirk out.

Emma tried to keep strong, watching him smirk and he frowned, seeing no laugh from her.

"Why did you just leave after..we.. ?" he asked.

"Don't you do that to girls?" Emma asked, titling her head almost tauntingly.

Sean felt his chest sting, oh.. so that was it. How could he prove to her he wasn't the asshole he use to be?

He softly confessed, "I don't think you understand the impact you left on me.. you were the first thing I saw after coming through.. and I instantly.." he couldn't explain it, he gave her a look hoping she'd understand that.

She did, but didn't want to talk about it, she even believed that.. ugh, might as well just say it!

"Could of been any girl you woke up to." Emma said, and he sadly sat on the desk she leaned on, she frowned sadly.

She actually hated hurting him, but it had to be done, besides..he'd move on fast. It was Sean Cameron right? Player?

She went on, putting her hand on his shoulder, "Tons of girls here want you Sean. Be with them. We were just a summer fling..and it was fun, but now its over." She insisted.

Did she believe it?

"I want **you**, Emma." Sean shot back sternly, raising an eyebrow as he gaze up intensily at her.

Emma looked away, ignoring those butterflies in her stomach. She stood up.

"I'm already dating someone."

The words hit him hard. Who? Why? Since when?

With that, she left him in that room. She walked fast down the hall and found the girls bathroom, she dove into it and got into a stall, she leaning on the stalls wall and closed her eyes, letting out the breath she didn't know she was holding and closed her eyes.

"Still on for dinner tonight?" Peter asked with a boyish smirk.

Not as hot as Seans, Emma sadly took notice but nodded, standing at her locker at the end of the day.

He took her hand and led her out of the school as they waited for Manny to drive home. Manny eyed the scene and crossed her arms.

"Look at the new couple." She said bitterly. Peter wasn't Emma's type, and she knew it. He had no life in him, he was boring! Other than the funny moments of making him squirm.

"Thankyou." Emma snapped, giving Manny a 'shut it' look.

So this was Emma's plan? Manny shook her head and climbed into the car. They dropped her off and then Emma went out with Peter.

Emma came home so late Manny was already asleep, and it wasn't until Peter FINALLY left them alone at her locker when the bell rang for class.

Ellie stood with them too at her locker beside theirs and looked impressed when Peter kissed her cheek and left.

"Way to go Em." Ellie joked.

Emma just nodded, she liked Peter..sort of, in the friend way, but she needed Sean to back off, to leave her alone and stop making her feel..so..

"So that was your plan? Dating Peter to lure Sean away?" Manny taunted, she didn't like it at all.

Emma leaned on her locker, "Yes, if you must know." She said.

"I think it's a great Idea." Ellie spoke up, nodding.

Manny eyed Ellie, why?

Emma pointed at her, "Someone understands." She gave Manny a look, "You should too."

"Why?" Manny asked.

"Cause the one your worried about is on his way over." Emma nodded behind her.

Jay.

Manny scoffed and went to go, he blocked her quickly and sighed, "Can you please just let me explain what I meant that night?" he asked.

Manny just narrowed her eyes angrily and went around him, storming off.

Jay lifted his hands in a 'what the hell!' kind of way and gave up, his arms falling. He turned and saw Emma giving him an entertaining look.

He sighed and rolled his eyes passing her, "You girls will kills us all one day." He taunted.

Emma tried not to smile.

Very true.


	4. You Drive Me Crazy

"Mia?" Manny called, walking into Mia's house, they were both on the same cheer squad.

Mia was cuddling Lucas on the couch and sat up, smiling, "Hey!"

"Hey" she greeted the two, waving slightly at Lucas, he nodded back, not much of a talker to other girls, he was a hard ass..yet really seemed inlove with Mia.

Manny and her were going to practice some cheers and moves out in the back, when they came back inside to grab water, they were giggling and then Manny stopped.

Jay had walked in and slapped hands with Lucas, he must of invited him over.

Manny bit the end her tounge crossing her arms and looked to Mia when Jay looked at her

"I'm going to go." She told her and mustered a smile, "See you tomorrow." She grabbed her bag and went toward the door.

"Manny." Jay said feeling upset about her avoiding him so much.

He couldn't live with the fact he hurt her when he meant to nothing close to that.

"Manny!" he called and turned as she just walked out, shutting the door, he ran after.

She was already down the street so he got in his car. Manny's mouth dropped when he actually sped down the road and slid infront of her, cutting her off as he blocked the street for her to cross.

"Jay!" she exclaimed when he got out and walked to her.

"I don't know how to explain to you that the other week..when we.." he sighed and had to admit, "Your a really good kisser."

She eyed him, what was he trying to say?

He got back to his point, "You make me crazy Manny.." her mouth dropped, offended, and he added, "And I like it. You keep me on my feet. I want you, I do, and yes like **that** too." He insisted about sex, "But not so soon, I've waited forever for you, I can wait a few months so I can get to know you better.. fall for you harder than I already am."

Manny's heard was pounding so hard she could feel it and couldn't breath, she opened her mouth and had no words, she could only smile, he happily grinned back and leaned down, kissing her deeply, hoping they could try this again, she kissed him even deeper.

The two went back to Mia's place to hang out.

Emma couldn't sleep that night, she tossed and she turned, she went to the movies with Peter tonight and Manny was right.. she just..couldn't feel anything with Peter, but he was her safety blanket, she had to keep him around.

She then heard muffled noises and the window slam open, she jumped up and ran over just in time to see Manny fall into the lundry sink from the window.

"Manny!" Emma said, running over and tried to help the girl up, she was giggling like mad, clearly drunk.

"I kissed Jay!" Manny couldn't help but to admit, "I couldn't help it, he's just so cute!" she exclaimed.

Emma looked at her like she totally betrayed her. Now she had to resist Sean by herself, and not have an intervention buddy to tell her he was bad for her.

"You ruined our plan! Now I gotta do this myself!" Emma yelled at her, and Manny tried to drunkenly shush her.

Emma scoffed and went back to bed.

"She's totally not into not giving him a chance." Manny told Jay, walking towards school the next day.

People stared, one, at the fact Manny finally gave into Jay, two, Jay looked happy as she did.

"We could always hook them up." Jay told her, grinning dangerously.

Manny laughed and said, "Emma would kill us." She quickly remarked, "I'm in."

Emma was different since she met Sean, nervous, building a wall up, and Manny knew half of it was the hurt of being abandoned for the year from her parents, but now it was so she couldn't fall inlove.. it wasn't all bad..and some people got through it and couldn't be happier.

Jay laughed with her.

Jay walked to Sean who sat on the schools wooden bench seat, he was reading a folded newspaper, probably reading about the cars. Lucas was beside him, leaning forward on his knees smoking a cigarette.

They both blinked seeing the shadows over them and blinked even more when they saw Jay hovering over them..with Manny.

"She's my girl friend now." Jay said to them, in a taunting way towards Manny, this she was his victim.

Manny tried not to smile, "We didn't have that discussion."

"Oh, you weren't part of it." Jay told her, she blushed madly and smiled up at him.

Sean looked up at them sickenly, maybe even jealously, Jay could get Emma's best friend..but he couldn't get Emma?

"Dude, you still going to help me blow up my back tires?" Lucas asked Jay who nodded, letting go of Manny's hand but kissing her cheek quickly and lovingly.

"Lets do it now." He said and Lucas nodded, leaving.

Sean awkwardly looked away, not knowing how to talk to Manny or what he'd even say if he did. He let his eyes wonder and sadly saw Emma standing at some blue convertable with that Peter guy again.

Wait, a fucking, MINUTE.

She was dating Peter?

Skinny, no muscels to protect her, no brains to challange her, no witty remarks to tease her, PETER?

WHY?

Manny noticed Sean's very fusterated look when he watched Emma and Peter together, Peter trying to change the oil under his car hood as Emma leaned on it, going through her English class book.

Sean looked so hurt, confused, and angry at the same time, that Manny knew the feeling, and knew it was love. Any girl would kill to have Sean and change him into the guy he was right now, and Emma was that girl, Manny had to make her see this wasn't usual for a guy like Sean.

She sat next to Sean and sighed, "This goes past my bff belief, but I'll help you get Emma." She confirms.

Sean turned his head and looked at Manny oddly, "Really?" why would she help him?

"Anything to get him away from Emma." Joked Manny and they both glanced back at the 'couple'.

Sean snickered, nodding.

He then felt a bit of happiness, he HAD to have a better chance with Emma if Manny was even going to help him, they were best friends.

He suddenly felt like his old bad self, and with much courage, got up. Manny blinked but watched him walk past Emma, Emma narrowed her eyes as she noticed him and curiously wondered what he was up to as he pointed at Peter's oil changer.

"Your doing it all wrong." He taunts Peter, walking around him "A girl can do a better job than you." he walked off before giving Emma a taunting look.

Emma's mouth fell and Peter frowned, to glare at Sean's retreating back, then look down at his car hopelessly.

Emma shook her head, what the hell was that? She couldn't help but feel a little smirk rising, he was playing with Peter, cause he was jealous.

Emma tried to ignore her heart.

Manny stood up and smiled, shaking her head, finally! Bad Sean was back and he was going to fight for what he wants.


	5. Third Wheel

Emma walked in from school when she saw Manny and Jay jump up from the couch, Manny's hair a bit tangled and Jay breathless. He then looked guilty, trying to hide his smile. Manny just grinned at Emma a little too happily.

Emma rolled her eyes, "You two are obvious." She declared and walked off.

Manny stopped the fake smile and sighed, how embarrassing! Jay finally cracked out his full grin and she slapped his chest hard before following Emma into the kitchen.

"How was your day?" she asked, jumping on the counter, "Anything..interesting?"

Jay looked at Manny questioningly, what happened? Manny smirked, Sean's little taunt to Peter was like seeing gold in her eyes.

"Nope." Was all Emma said, pouring a glass of water from the sink.

Jay leaned on the counter Manny sat on and eyed Emma, he then lifted his eyebrows getting an idea.

"We're having a party this weekend, wanna come?" he asked.

Emma gave Jay a look, she liked him, they were potential friends, but the fact he was on Sean's side.. not so tempting.

"No thanks." She declared. He shrugged, he did his best, he went to grab a water himself.

"Please Em? We haven't partied for 2 weeks!" begged Manny.

"I'm sick of parties." Emma declared.

Jay sipped his drink and smirked, asking, "Sick of sleeping with-" he shut up when Manny hit his stomach. He was such an ass sometimes.

Emma narrowed her eyes knowing he was going to say with Sean.

"Fine." She said, crossing her arms, "I'll go." She walked to the basement door and taunted, "And I won't be sleeping with **anybody**." She then smirked, hoping Jay would take this message to Sean, "Unless its with Peter." She left.

Manny looked up at the ceiling fusterated as Jay spat out his water and tried to recover from it. Jesus!

Sean would of flipped out at that.

A few hours later Manny came down the stairs to go to bed, Emma was on her bed that Manny's parents bought her when she sat on hers.

"You didn't mean that.. did you?" Manny asked Emma.

Emma sighed, she really wouldn't, "No." She admitted.

Manny sighed, thankful, "GOOD!" she exclaimed and then eyed Emma, "Why do you want to keep dating someone you don't love?"

"Love?" Emma tried not to laugh, "What's love?" she then had a vision of Sean popping into her head, she swallowed nervously. No..she wasn't inlove with..Sean? She had just met him last month.. she couldn't be. That was too soon.. plus, it didn't really exsist. Right?

"Caring for someone, thinking about them 24.7, passion between two people." Manny gave examples.

"What's the point of love when all it does is hurt people?" questioned Emma.

Manny admitted, "Not everyone works out, but some do, and it feels amazing." She said, knowing, and smiled, "The point is so you can feel alive, not bored, with your boring fake boyfriend in your very boring life."

Emma frowned, cause it was true, her life has been seeming dull lately, but you had to do that if you wanted to protect yourself.

Manny eyed her best friend, "Don't you want passion, Emma? Cause you have it, with Sean." She confessed and shook her head, "NOT Peter."

"Manny please stop!" Emma barked out of nowhere, putting her hands on her head and glared over before tossing on her side and pretended to just go to sleep.

Truth was..she couldn't sleep.

She heard mumbles during the night and got out of bed slowly and quietly, creeping up the stairs. She stuck her head out of her door and saw Snake on the phone.

"You're not even going to say good bye to her?" he hissed into the phone.

Emma tilted her head curiously, to who?

"Hard? For you?" he whispered harshly and bitterly laughed, "How about the kid your leaving behind?" he paused for a second before looking at the phone and hanging it up, smacking it against the wall harshly.

Emma felt tears running down her cheeks.. it was her mom, wasn't it?

She wasn't going to visit.. and goodbye? Where was she going?

Emma numbly walked down the stairs and into her bed.. defiantly not wanting to go to sleep now.

School the next day was hard, Emma walked like a zombie, her gaze staring down as she made it to her locker.

"We need to talk." Came a voice and Sean grabbed her hand.

Emma looked around and said, "I'm late for class." She lied, bell hasn't even rung? What.. she wasn't afraid to lie.. everyone did it now right?

Sean bursted the front doors open and walked infront of Emma down the stairs before whipping towards her.

"So it's Peter you're dating Emma?" he asked, angrily.

Emma didn't know she could even feel more sadder now, she didn't want to talk about it.

Sean shook his head sadly, "Why him? Why not me?" he bittered, "We have more history than you and that freak."

"He won't hurt me." Emma declared, shrugging like this was easy for her. If not for the numbness she felt right now.. maybe she'd cry.

"He can't." Sean declared, walking back to Emma so close she took a step back like he was fire.

Don't let him close, don't let yourself fall. Emma repeated this over and over in her head.

"Not even if he tried, because you **don't **love him." Finished Sean.

"I don't want to talk about this!" Emma said sternly, freaked out he said love, her heart freaked out too.

"Why?" he shot back, "Because you don't want to admit you could be inlove with me too?" there it was again.

Emma snapped, "You're not inlove! You're infatuated! Put Ellie in my place at that beach and you'd be following her around like a puppy." She truly believed this, with all the distrust in people she had in her.

"Like a puppy?" Sean asked, insulted she looked at it that way, but she didn't mean it like that.

She opened her mouth but closed it, maybe it was for the better she said that..maybe he'd give up on her like her parents were so good at.

He madly moved forward, "When I woke up from drowning, it was your eyes I was staring up at.. I've seen other girls' eyes, I've seen Ellie's..and they don't hypnotize me the way yours did." He honestly said.

Her eyes? Not..her body.. or something like that? Emma tried hard to breath and ran her hand through her hair, closing her eyes.

This was too much, she couldn't fall for him, it was just more hurt.

"Well when I say over, you will be unhypnotized." She taunted quite meanly, "It's over." She pushed past him and said hell with school, storming back to her house.

Sean stood there staring where she left sadly and shook his head.

He wasn't going to give up.

"Where is she tonight?" he asked, talking to Jay on the phone that night.

Jay paused as he asked Manny and came back, responding, "Movies with that Peter guy."

"Alright." Sean said, nodding. He couldn't believe he was going to do this..

"Manny wants to know what your going to do?" Jay asked.

"I'll think of something. Thanks guys." He hung up.

Emma that night stood in the movie line, they grabbed their tickets and Peter nervously was trying to think of a way to hold her hand.. funny, it was like thirteen year old boy thoughts.

"Wow, funny seeing you here." She heard a very sarcastic voice and Sean stepped in beside them.

He had a bit of a bruised eye, Emma eyed him, Ellie warned her of the fights he got into.

The people Sean cut in line were about to complain when Emma noticed it was girls from the school who noticed Sean and then sighed breathlessly.

"Hi Sean." One nervously greeted, smiling with a blush.

Emma bit her tounge hard and looked at Sean annoyed, "What do you want?" she asked.

"Sean." Peter greeted slowly, eyeing him

"Peter." Sean simply declared giving Emma a look, "Emma, right?" he taunts, making fun of the way Peter tried to say his name almost warningly.

Anyone could know Sean could beat this guy to death.

Emma tried hard not to laugh, yet at the same time she was so angry, "Let's go." She told Peter, seeing the line moving.

Sean yanked the ticket out of her hand, "Oh you're seeing The Flame too?" he asked, eyes burning into hers almost as if he knew he was pissing her off, and liked it.

Emma snickered angrily at him, shaking her head.

She ended up in the theatre, and Peter sat beside her.

"It's kind of wierd he's sitting with us." Peter whispered to her.

Sean was on the other side of Emma with his feet comfortably up on the seat infront of him. He leaned forward to look at Peter, "Sorry what's that Peter? You want some popcorn? Here." He passed him his bag and then shifted a bit closer to Emma.

Emma opened her mouth but had no words, she tried to make her laugh sound like she couldn't believe he was doing this, but she couldn't help but find it fucking adorable.

Sean leaned his neck so it was closer to Emma as he whispered, "Now that we finally shut him up... how about you admit you _like_ me too and we go from there?"

Emma held her fists so tight they were sweating, wow, nervous much?

"You are a terrible date ruiner." She couldn't help but say and pressed her lips tightly together, trying not to smile, he grinned at that.

He then taunted, "This isn't a date, this a sad excuse of one. He can't even make a move." He nodded towards Peter.

Peter was happily eating his popcorn though, watching the movie.

"You're making him nervous." Emma lied, Peter never made moves, which she was comfortable with, Sean's lines though? And his moves? God he was a King at them.

"I'd know what to do." He said with a dangerous smirk, his hand slowly reached out to touch her thigh, she yanked it away.

"Stop!" she hissed in a whisper, and added "And leave!" she shook her head, finally putting on an anger face..so why was her insides jumping for joy and her body feeling like she NEEDED him..like, really,really.

"I'm watching this movie, would you stop talking? Trying to enjoy it." Sean taunted, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Emma's mouth dropped and looked around, did anyone see this!

Sean whispered to her, "Pass me my popcorn back." Emma madly yanked it from Peter and shoved it at Sean.

Sean smirked, popping one into his mouth.

"how about I add another blue eyes to that nice one you got?" Emma teased him, he just gave her a look.

"YOU CRASHED THEIR DATE?" Manny yelled at Jay's house on his couch as Sean went over what he did.

Even Jay was cracking up so much he couldn't breath.

"Fuck Cameron! You really got it bad for this girl." He admitted.

"Peter can't handle her." Sean spat, "I just want her to at least realize that." He scratched the back of his neck.

"You mean realise you?" taunts Manny, "Admit it Sean, if she was dating a guy as buff as you and as charming." She looked at Jay who narrowed his eyes at Sean, "Not hitting on him." She told Jay who nodded thankfully and she went back to Sean, "Wouldn't you still be jealous?"

"Yeah he would." Jay said after Sean tried not to smirk. Guilty.

Manny than eyed Sean, "Do you live here too?" she asked.

He coughed awkwardly and shook his head no, Jay seemed to look awkward too.. Manny eyed them..what was that about?

Jay then had to get to work, Manny wanted to stay tonight, so she got to stay, and hung out with Spinner as Sean stayed too. Jane was over as well, Spinner left to go shower quickly as they all sat on the couches.


	6. Ignorance Is Bliss

Emma was in the kitchen, making tea, as she stirred the sugar in her tea she couldn't help but stare at it.

Sugar in tea went so well together..what happened if they broke up and they never came together again?.. it'd be such a terrible tea. The tea probably couldn't survive without sugar..

Emma shook her head at herself and cursed silently. She rubbed her eyes to notice her eyes wet. Oh god she was crying now?

She sniffed and tried to wipe her eyes. Why was love so difficult?

'you're not even going to say goodbye to her?' Snakes voice haunted her thoughts, when he talking to her mother.

Emma tried to stop the tears.

'He CAN'T hurt you, not even if he tried, because you don't love him.' Came Sean's voice in her head now. Making her heart skip a beat.

Emma closed her eyes tight and finally let herself cry. The back door opened and she turned, trying to hide her tears, but Snake already saw.

"Emma?" he asked, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Emma lied, her voice cracking, she wiped her tears once more before getting the courage to ask, "They're not coming back for me, are they?".

Snake wondered what she meant then frowned, her parents..she knew..

"Emma.." he drifts.

She turned around angrily and cried, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? Why were you keeping it away?" she felt so betrayed, she loved Snake like a father too, to be destroyed twice from her father figures, was like a thousand knifes through the heard.

"How did you find out?" he whispered.

"Does it matter?" Emma yelled and tears poured down, "You said it was fine! That everything was fine and it's not! You lied!"

He bent down trying to cup her face and she yanked his hands away from her, she couldn't trust anyone! She was right to run from Sean, he'd just hurt her too, and she couldn't even handle the pain with this let alone just thinking how much Sean breaking her heart would hurt.

"I know, and I'm sorry! I hate them for doing this to you." Snake insisted, shaking his head frantically, "We love you like our own, Emma. Some people just aren't meant to stay together." He tried to make her see she could have a new family, a better one, with them.

Emma turned and leaned on the counter, giving him a look that broke his heart, "How does that give me hope for anything?"

She could never be with Sean.

Meanwhile..back at Jay and Spinners..

Manny couldn't help but tilt her head curiously at Sean, he felt eyes on him and turned his head slowly, giving Manny a creeped out look.

"What?" he asked.

Manny shrugged, "Just amazed it's **my **best friend who finally got **you, **Sean Cameron, going head over heels." She teased.

Jane giggled too, nodding, it was entertaining.

Sean looked up trying to look for a reason, "I don't know where it came from."

"Well I can see why.. she's Emma, she's great." Manny said matter-of-factly, Sean had to nod, Manny then frowned, "..but lately she's different."

"Why?" Jane asked, curious now.

"Family issues." Shrugged Manny.

"Like?" Sean asked, a bit interested now. He had bad issues too, none he was open to talking about though.. not now..

"Well.. how about the fact she doesn't live with them?" Manny asked, snickering bitterly thinking of Emma's awful parents. She was ashamed to say she once called Cailtin her aunt.

"She doesn't?" Sean slowly asked and guessed, "She lives with you?"

Manny nodded and explained her parents, "Their pretty shitty, left her here over the summer and made her stay even longer, not even a phone call to her, just to my Dad to say they weren't coming for her."

Jane squinted her eyes, shaking her head, that was awful.

"Huh.." drifted Sean, in thought as he leaned back on the couch.. she did seem really distant lately.

The next day, Emma was in the school libary when Sean walked by and saw her in the window, he looked around and went inside.

"Reading?" Emma heard his husky voice and saddened more, she was looking at old family photo's in her binder but slammed it shut when he came over.

"That's what you do in a library." She taunted, she then did a double take on his split lip, he looked bad ass but damn, who was doing this?

"Funny." He confirms, sitting down, she wanted to cry, to run from him but she couldn't, and she couldn't stop feeling the comfort she felt just by him sitting with her.

Emma looked off sadly, not noticing herself looking so obviously sad and lost.

"Manny's right, your different." Sean's voice was softer this time and Emma looked at him, bewildered, he went on, "Sad.."

"Excuse me?" Emma snapped. As if he knew **anything **about it.

"Nothing." Sean said, realising this wasn't his place and looked down as Emma shot up, grabbing her stuff.

"Thought so." She snapped and stormed out.

Manny was kissing Jay in the school parking lot as Emma stormed passed and grabbed her.

Manny stumbled a bit but then picked her feet up and asked, "Em, what's wrong?"

Emma whipped around and let go of Manny, "What did you tell Sean!" she yelled.

Some people passing even looked and was scared of the new girls temper they didn't think she had.

Manny looked taken back, and she looked down guilty..damn Sean. She shut her eyes and opened them sadly looking at Emma, "I just.. told him about your parents."

"you think that's any of his business?" Emma asked, tears burning her eyes, she felt ambushed in there, and betrayed out here.

"Emma, I didn't mean to-"

Emma cut her off, "What were you think you were doing?"

"Me and Jay thought-" Manny took a deep breath, "We wanted you guys together, Emma, Sean really does like you! It's even more than that, you have to see that and give him a chance! Maybe you won't be in this much pain if you stopped fighting it-"

Emma snapped, "So you went behind my back to do this? Playing cupid? Messing my life up even more than it is, do you think I want to think about love when I watched my mom being slapped by the Dad I tried to give a second chance to? To be left behind? By both of them! Their not coming back, EVER." Emma told Manny, she then choked on her cry, "You don't think I want to be with Sean?" Emma snickered, come on, all girls did, she was just another victim too, but her life was complicated, "He makes me laugh, he can make me melt just by one word, and I feel soo.. important a-and safe, when I'm with him." She cried, "But if I said yes, and I knocked down my wall, and I let him get close for him to just leave too.." Emma shook her head slowly, "I couldn't bare it..do you know how hard it is resisting someone you've already fallen for?" her voice cracked.

Emma looked..so destroyed, it tore Manny up to see her like this, she felt guilty, horrible, a bad friend.

"Emma, I'm **so** sorry." Manny started to cry when Emma started leaving, "Please believe me! I didn't even know about your mom! I swear!"

"I hate it here!" Emma exclaimed looking up at the sky sadly. Take her awayyy please!

Manny sadly shook her head at Emma "You want to go home?" she dind't want her to leave though..

"I want to go to a place where everyone will leave me alone!" Emma yelled and walked off.

Manny called after her "we'll get through this! Don't let your parents hurt you Emma, their scum!" she insisted.

Emma turned walking backwards and snapped, "What would you know with your perfect life, family and boyfriend? Living in lala land." She turned and left.

Manny watched her go sadly until she was out of sight and tried to wipe her tears

"You okay?" Jay asked, walking behind her and putting his hands on her arms.

She whipped him off, "No!" she yelled, "I'm not okay."

He gazed where Emma walk off, "Take it we aren't going to try to get Emma and Sean together anymore?"

"It's over!" Manny yelled, "Emma's in pain because of her parents and we just made it worse!" she shoved him, letting her anger out on him, "Trying to mess with her life!"

She went to walk away and Jay followed after her, "Manny!" he yelled.

She went down the hall and tried escaping him, what Emma said scared her, she had a wall up once too, and she knocked it down for Jay, what if he hurt her too? Like the other boys.

"Don't fight me, Manny!" Jay said, catching up, and grabbed her, "I love you!"

"Don't SAY that!" Manny yelled at him and his mouth fell, she let tears run down her cheeks and ran off.

Meanwhile, Emma was leaning up against a tree, crying hard and trying so hard to stop. The bell rang for everyone to get out of class.

She saw Sean walking down the steps toward his car, and then Peter, at his, across from Seans. She was angry, hurt, and confused, she wanted anyone who had the potential to hurt her to leave her alone!

She walked quickly over to Peter, Peter was unlocking his door when he noticed Emma and smiled, "Hey."

She just shut up and grabbed him, kissing him deeply, he was shocked at first but kissed back happily.

Sean was walking to his car when he passed a couple making out, his eyes then snapped back to that couple and his stomach turned, his heart doing other painful unexplainable things as he watched Emma wrap her arms around Peters neck, kissing him, the way she did with him their first kiss.

Sean looked away painfully until slowly turning towards his car, he got in, sat there emotionlessly, until starting the car up.

Emma pulled away from Peter when she heard Sean's car angrily roaring out, breaking hard, and zooming off.

He had to of seen.

She bit her lip feeling terrible but nodded to herself, it had to be done. She uncomfortably slid out of Peter's arms when he tried to hold her. She ran her fingers through her hair, closing her eyes, her walls were crumbling down..

_**Ignorance is bliss, your safe when you resist.  
There's no safety, in a kiss like this.  
It's dangerous, so kiss me.  
Kiss..me.  
Like the way I feel, it's alright to steal  
What I need from you I do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say.  
Go where I have to go.  
And that's dangerous, dangerous  
Like the way I feel, it's alright to steal  
What I need from you I do what I have to do  
Say what I have to say.  
Go where I have to go.  
And that's dangerous, dangerous..  
..to know. **_


	7. Don't Tell Me That It's Over

"Cam! Want a beer?" Jay yelled over the music and crowd as he had another one of his parties.

Sean came in, a very hard look on his face.

He just shook his head and walked off.

Jay gave a wierd look and looked at Lucas who shrugged.

Mia came in and Lucas happily smiled, Jay glared at their happiness, missing Manny, she wouldn't answer his calls all week.

Meanwhile, Sean nodded at Spinner who called his name and Jane said hello too. He just leaned on the wall and watched everyone party, happily.

Jane eyed Sean and nudged Spinner who then saw how cold Sean was acting.

"You okay bud?" Spinner asked him.

"Fine." Came Sean's rough reply.

Jane and Spinner saw a girl pass eyeing Sean and Sean just smirk back at her. Spinner and Jane shared a worried look.. oh no, something bad must of happened..Sean was acting like his old self.

Meanwhile, Emma sat on her bed at home trying to think everything over.

Her phone rang and she planned to ignore it if it was Peter, no, Ellie.

Emma: Hello?

Ellie: Hey, whats up?

Emma: Nothing..at all.

Ellie: You going to Jay's party?

Emma: No..not tonight.

Ellie: Cause of Sean?

Emma: and many other things.

Ellie: Be strong Em, you're doing the right thing, Sean is a bad guy.

Emma just whispered: Yeah.. talk to you on Monday.

She hung up and then looked down sadly.. if Sean was the bad guy.. why did she feel like the bad one?

She looked at her trash can, seeing ripped up family photos and sighed unhappily.

She felt exhausted from the crying, she just..wanted to be held..by a certain someone at that. It was wierd how much she really wanted those strong arms around her again.

She bit her lip looking at her coat, Jay was having a party..he'd be there for sure.

But he'd be mad, you kissed Peter right infront of him. Emma shook her head, he knew she was 'dating' Peter, so why would it set him off that much?

Besides, they didn't need to play romeo and Juliet, she just **really **_needed __**his**_ comfort.

Emma got up and grabbed her coat.

Back at the party...

Manny crossed her arms, in a hugging herself kind of way as she stepped inside Jay's party.

Jay saw her over by the kitchen and softened when she saw her and they connected eyes. She looked so hurt and confused, sorry.

He slowly walked over to her, pushing through the crowd until she met up with him and looked down.

He wanted to hug her, kiss her, tell her it was okay.

She looked back up and said, "I love you too." it came out of nowhere and Jay wasn't expecting it, but smirked, and slipped his hands on the sides of her hips as she sadly wrapped her arms around him and he held her.

She's had a rough week.

Meanwhile.

Ellie pushed through the crowd as she saw Sean taking shots with giggling girls.

"Hey!" she called over the music and he looked a little glazed by the shots but nodded in greeting, "Can we talk?" she asked.

Sean gave a odd look but nodded..he was curious..was it about Emma?

They went to a corner where they were semi left alone.

"Must hurt what Emma's doing to you."Ellie said, shaking her head, "I told her a million times what a good guy you were." She lied.

"You did?" Sean asked, two of Emma's closest friends trying to convince her and she still couldn't see?

Ellie gasped, "Ofcourse, you're a good person Sean, under your rough exterior." She teased, "Don't let yourself hurt over her, she doesn't deserve you." she put her hand on his chest.

Sean looked down, confused, in denial, sad, "..she's just in a bad place.. her-"

"Don't make excuses for her, she's nuts." Ellie said "I can make you feel better." She practically purred and whispered near his ear, "How long has it been since you've been with another girl Sean?"

It would of been painful for the old Sean to count how any days, weeks, it's been. But the new Sean had no problem with it, he was busy trying to get Emma back, but his old Sean screamed inside him to get revenge, and he watched Ellie hungrily looking at him.

She moved closer to him and he looked away as she cupped his face.

"I'd treat you good, I wouldn't hurt you like she keeps doing" Ellie whispered and Sean looked heart broken, but looked back at Ellie as she leaned in just as Emma walked into the door.

From the other side, Jay and Manny were watching the scene too, confused, and then their mouths dropped when they saw Emma walk in.

"Oh no.." drifts Manny sadly, watching Emma look torn as Ellie kissed Sean, and he kissed back. Even Jay could see their terror and sadness in Emma's face, before the girl went walking back out the door.

Ellie kissed Sean deeper, but it hurt him more and more each time he pressed his lips against hers, moving to a rythm, "stop!" he said, grabbing her away from him.

He shook his head, "I can't do it." He said, breathless. Not by the kiss, but holding in the words of wanting and needing only Emma. Only she could leave him breathless.

Ellie's mouth dropped and she angered, "What the hell does she have no other girl doesn't?" she barked.

Sean backed up, running a hand through his hair, "Me." He confirmed and turned, pushing through the crowd.

Manny looked to Jay before leaning up and kissing him, then running after Emma.

"Sean you stupid fuck." Jay breathed and went to find his friend.

Emma made it to her room.

Emma couldn't breath, she didn't know her mind could snap like this and she couldn't handle it, she let all the pain wash over her and whipped her clothes madly towards her suit cases.

She wanted to scream, hit Sean, cry, hit Ellie, her fake stupid friend! Telling her lies making her more afraid of Sean than she already was, why did people want to hurt other people?

She got it, she understood, she did it with Peter infront of Sean but him doing it infront of her, without even realzing she was there, tore her in half, she was too late, she was already inlove with him and this was her stop to insanity.

Manny ran down and saw Emma doing this and yelled, "Emma! Stop! It's okay!"

"No it's not!" Emma cried, "I'm going back home!" she yelled, finishing the last whipping of her stuff just as Manny's parents came down.

"Emma, what's going on?" Spike asked softly, Snake stared in shock and sadness. Emma was going through so much.

Manny put her hand on Emma's face as Emma choked on her cry and stopped, letting the tears fall.

"Shh, it's okay. I'll take you home then." Manny said sadly, but knew it was what Emma really wanted and thought she needed.

Snake and Spike looked at another, where would Emma go? To another friends house in Boston?

"Emma, please stay here." Spike insisted, feeling a bit heart broken, she was like her daughter.

Emma looked at her through teary eyes and shook her head no sadly and gave her a 'please understand' look. Spike nodded and looked down.

Back at the party, Jay went out the garage to find Sean punching his punch bag, he usually did this when he came over, but not lately..because Emma was making him happy.

But I guess now she was making him hurt.

"I need to tell you something that may piss you off a little more." He admitted, cringing jokingly but went serious when Sean glared at him, "Emma was here.. saw you kiss Ellie."

Sean looked a bit shocked at first, but then confused.. not like she cared.

Jay knew what he was thinking, "She cared.. she left."

Sean felt a little hope, he didn't want to hurt Emma, but hearing she did care about that kiss, had to mean she did still feel something for him.

He then angered, FUCK! Now he had to work harder to get her to trust him, be with him, he didn't know if it was possible to work harder.

He kicked a few boxes and Jay frowned for his friend and sighed.

Love was a bitch.

Emma packed as Manny sneakily texted something to Jay and then went over, helping her.

Emma sniffered quietly but barely whispered, "thankyou."

Manny nodded and helped her carry her stuff up the stairs, they were leaving..tonight.

When Emma went to go say goodbye to her parents, Manny's phone rang and she took it quietly at the corner.

"Hello?" she answered.

Jay replied quick, "Sean just wants to talk to her."

"Did you get my text?" asked Manny, "I'm taking her home now."

"What?" he hissed.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Manny watching Emma come back over, "We're going NOW." She hung up and hid her phone.

"Ready?" Emma asked, giving Manny a sad small smile, Manny nodded and they walked out and into her car.

Back with Jay..

"she's leaving man." Jay said sadly to Sean.

Sean paced back and forth, angrily trying to think of what to do, his hands tied together at the back of his neck and he tried to keep calm.

"Go after her man!" Jay yelled at him like it was the most obvious thing.

"And tell her what? I love you but you don't love me?" Sean taunted and scoffed, "She's probably already gone!" he bitterly waved his hand forward.

Jay told him quickly, "Manny just texted me their pulling out of her driveway." He raised an eyebrow at Sean and glanced at his red car parked in the garage with his civic.

Sean got the hint and raised his eyebrows, wow, Jay was good. He grinned and nodded, going to his car, and whipping the door open.

"Go get your girl." Cheered Jay playfully and chuckled, watching Sean's car race out.

Sean drove his car so fast that if he was caught by a cop, he'd get his licence takin' away, he pushed the metal to as fast as it could, he turned a corner to see Manny's black car just about to get on the highway, Sean pushed the gas more and raced infront of her car, breaking hard and her car zig zagged a little noticing him and breaked hard.

The girls in the girl both squeeled and screamed, until coming to a stop. Their bodies hit back in their seats and they caught their breaths.

Emma looked at the car infront to see Sean come out of it, Oh My GOD. Manny stared in shock and gave Emma an insane look.

"You can't run from me that easy Emma." He snapped, slamming his door shut and walking over.

"I'll go talk to him..." Emma drifted to Manny, and shook her head, not believing he did this. She got out and shook her head again at him as he stopped abruptly in front of her.

He was mad.

He was mad. He was mad? He kissed Ellie infront of her! Emma tried to keep calm, she did it with Peter. She finally gave up and sighed.

"I tried to." She admitted to him, about running away.

"Don't." Begged Sean, looking sad and desperate now..for her, "Be with me." He cupped her face and she closed her eyes, "Just be with me." He begged and she bit her lip from crying.

Sean leaned down and pressed his lips against hers, she moved hers back, he pressed his a little deeper, and she softly kissed him back, it turned passionately, still soft, but deeper, and Emma made that soft whimper she did their first kiss, it was a whimper only he could get out of her, his kiss made her feel helpless, amazing, her heart sped up and they pulled away breathless, eyes still closed and his hands cupping her face still too, leaning forhead to forehead until he felt her nod slowly, putting her hands on his forearms as he held her.

He opened his eyes, not believing she was agreeing, but she was, and he happily kissed her again, she sadly smiled, laughing lightly against the kiss and he kissed her deeper as she wrapped her arms around his neck, his around her waist, he leaned back and she yelped but laughed when he jumped her up, her legs hanging from his waist. She leaned down and happily kissed him as he grinned up at her and she blushed, but smiled softly back down at him.

After another slow and soft kiss, he pulled away and said, "There, I got it." Sean let her down, "Just wanted to show the world I can get any girl I want, no matter how insane they are." He walked off.

Emma's mouth dropped, knowing he was kidding but it was rude! He grinned over his shoulder walking over to his car and she playfully shoved his back as he turned and grabbed her against, pulling her up against him as he went to kiss her, she looked away and he just happily kissed her neck, teasing her.

"Take it I should bring your stuff back home?" taunted Manny out the window.

Emma just sneaked a smirk at her as she swung her arms around Sean.


	8. Daddy Issues

Emma sleepily woke up the next morning, she was in Sean's bed, they passed out early, probably tired from all the drama and fighting, she felt a bit more relieved now and less stressed, as she sank into Sean's arms more until she opened her eyes.

He was already awake and looked down at her softly and smirked when she sleepily smiled, rubbing her eyes.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

And no, to answer you question, they didn't sleep together as in sex, just held another, the whole night.. Emma was in complete bliss.

"Not time to go." Sean teased, nuzzeling his head into her neck and seemed like he was going to sleep again.

Emma groaned, she didn't want to go but she had to, "I should go back home, say sorry to Spike and Snake." She admitted

Sean sadly gave her a pleading look to stay until she heard banging on his door, harsh ones, with loud curses from an older voice screaming through the door. Emma even jumped, and thanked the lord his bedroom door was locked.

Did he still live with his Dad?

Sean grabbed Emma up before she asked in your questions, "come on, I'll drive you home." He said quickly, pulling her out his back door.

They drove in silence, and Sean kept his eyes hard on the road, knowing Emma had this still on her mind.

"Was that your dad?" she whispered.

"Emma." Sean quickly said, and sternly, clearly not wanting to talk about it.

Emma bit her lip, the banging was so violent, it was calling Sean a mistake, and a loser.. she then recalled that bruised eye Sean had, and the split lip.. he wasn't getting into fights at school, she'd hear about it..

Was his father doing it? Why didn't he hit back? Sean had muscels that went on for miles?

"My dad." Sean finally bittered, knowing she was still in thought about it, he turned on her street.

Emma bit her lip, "He usually get that mad? What was he so mad about?" she asked.

"Me, being alive." Sean taunted, rolling into her driveway.

Emma shook her head, that wasn't okay to joke about, she opened her mouth but he leaned in and kissed her, shutting her up.

Well that wasn't fair.

He pulled away but stayed an inch from her face, "Don't worry about it." He whispered to her as he opened the door for her and kissed her cheek, clearly stating this was goodbye.

Emma felt a bit.. shocked, but slowly left, and shut the door behind her, going back inside. As she got in, she leaned back on the door and took a deep shakey breath in.

Sean was almost 18 now, in a week, 16 year olds had the right to go somewhere else if they were abused.. so why did Sean stay?

Emma sadly walked to the kitchen to then smile softly, Snake, Manny and Spike were at the dinner table, smiling at her as Snake showed her a bowl of her favorite pasta dish he made..and he made it, just for her tonight.

Forgiven already.

Emma smiled and sat down with them.

She couldn't sleep when she hit her bed though, Sean's father and his relationship was driving her crazy. She knew the pain parents inflicted.. why didn't he see it wasn't right the way his Dad treated him?

In the morning, Emma came out when Manny let her know Peter was here, Manny was lucky she was iwth Jay now, or she would of lost a good driver to school every day.

Peter smiled big when Emma came out, to notice her sadly playing with her hands and looking down as she stepped infront of him, not getting into the car.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Peter.. we need to..break up.." she cringed, "If that's what you want to call it." Even if they were a real couple, Peter sucked as a boyfriend!

"Break up? What'd I do." He asked, confused, she felt so bad. She still wanted to be his friend.

"we're not.. good together." She admits, and then smiled softly to who she was good with.

Peter knew it too, he growled, "It's Sean isn't it?"

"It was always Sean." Breathed Emma, confessing to herself as well.

"You used me." He angered.

"Peter I'm sorry.. I wasn't myself." Emma tried to explain.

"Whatever!" he snapped and got inside his car, speeding off.

Emma tried to call him back, "Peter!" she frowned deeply til he was out of site, that's when Jay's orange civic with Sean's red car rolled in.

She sighed as Manny came skipping out happily.

"Boys are here." Manny squeeled, "See you at school." She kissed Emma's cheek and left.

Sean got out when Emma went walking over to his car and he put his arms around her waist, kissing her greetingly, "Morning." He purred huskily into her ear.

Emma smiled softly and kissed him back quickly as she ran her hand down his jawline, she seemed to search his face and he sighed, one cause yes, it felt great, her touch..but two, she was looking for any bruises.. he knew she wouldn't just let this go.

"I'm fine." He whispered to her, "I can handle myself." He softly kissed her, trying to be assuring.

It was a month of that, every morning of Emma watching to see if he was okay, maybe once or twice this month he had a black eye or another split lip, and they fought madly about it, he tried to beg her to stop worrying, and she'd crash into tears not believing he let this go on, they'd even fight in the school hall and then make up there, kissing infront of everyone..let me tell you, was the school shocked or WHAT to see Sean Cameron had a girl friend...and he was smittenly inlove with her as she with him. And she didn't put up with his shit.

Some nights he'd sneak into her basement at night, and they'd cuddle, Emma begged him to come over whenever his dad fought him, he admitted he went to Jay's sometimes because he'd get over heated, but went to her as much as he could.

Another month passed by and so far, it was okay, she wasn't seeing any marks.. but then he crawled into her window and she melted into his arms and put her hand on his chest and he kissed her softly in the darkness, she kissed back and put her hand on his face for him to hiss, pulling back and cringing.

Emma sat up and turned on the light to see if he was okay and angered quickly. Good think Manny was at Jay's tonight, because Emma really let Sean have it.

"If you don't do something about this I'll.." Emma paced back and forth on her floor as Sean watched her from sitting on her bed, his feet on the ground.

"You'll what?" he taunts, what was there she could do?

"I'll go to your Dad myself." Emma threatened, and stopped pacing to show how serious she was about it.

Sean then stood and Emma stared at him, "Emma." He warned deadly, Sean's eyes turned so cold, she's never seen him look so mad and serious, "Don't _ever _go to my house if I'm not there." He threatned

Emma felt the tears coming, "See! You can handle him, so why don't you punch him back then huh?" she asked angrily.

Sean softened, she was just worried about it, and it made him happy she cared so much for him but..

"Cause he wouldn't survive it." He admitted.

"Maybe he shouldn't!" Emma yelled back and Sean swallowed the lump in his throat.

He sat back down on her bed in silence but then started to explain his life, "My mom was a drug addict, Emma.. 4 years ago she overdosed, and I found her in the bathroom in her own vomit.. my dad rushed in, saved her, then she went into rehab, she got clean..and she left him, she left home.. even though she was clean finally, and he helped her.. **he** saved **her**." Sean remembered his dad being a hero, but then his mom, she was so ungrateful..and horrible, for just leaving them, Sean took a deep breath, "Since then he thinks it's my fault.. I was always getting into fights at school, messing up, so I made him angry a lot, so I guess that's why he blames me." He looked up, trying to make Emma understand.

"You feel you deserve to be punched in the face?" Emma whispered and shook her head no, "Sean."

"In a sick way, that's my Dad, he's my family. Not always bad.. just when he drinks." He explained.

"He was drinking that early in the morning I was over?" Emma taunted, Sean nodded and she blinked. Wow. Alcholic.

"Whenever he can get it, yeah." Admitted Sean

Emma unhappily went to him and he sadly pulled her onto his lap and caressed her hair as she pouted, "Why don't you move out, visit him when he's not drinking?"

He smiled gently at her, "You don't think I tried? The old man ends up on my doorstep, crying his eyes out..he's a mess and needs me." He insists.

"He needs therapy." Snorted Emma.

"Emma." Sean said seriously, cupping her chin to make her look at him, "You're saying if your Dad finally came back for you, you wouldn't forgive everything? If he really meant it. The cheating, the abandoning you.."

Emma shut up and looked away from Sean, removing her chin was his hold and got off him, crossing her arms as she stood and looked down.

She still hated talking about her parents.

Sean saddened and stood up, "Please don't get mad at me." He hung his head down to her and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

She wouldn't look at him though and he hung his head by her ear and whispered, "Can't stand when you're mad at me." He slowly tossed her hair from that side of her neck to the other and leaned down, softly and slowly kissing it.

Emma bit her lip and closed her eyes.

He did it more and gripped her waist tighter, she moaned out a bit and he was already hard for her. They haven't done it since their first time, he really proved to her it wasn't just sex with them, but she wanted to tonight, as she moved her hands to his jeans, he moved his mouth from her neck to her mouth and hungrily kissed her. They way she was finally openly caring for him, and loved him, made him happier than ever, he got so hard when she showed it.

He ended up on top of her and kissed up that naked perfect body he missed kissing

Emma whimpered and arched up as he passed her belly botton, under her breasts, between it and then her collar bone until they kissed passionately again and he pushed inside of her.

Emma gasped, pulling away and he quickly thrusted into her again and watched her admirely as she fell back with a pleasurable cry.

Emma's hand soothed down the side of his face, careful of his bruise as he made love to her. They kept their eyes intensily on another until they came, hard. Emma had even turned and bit her lip as Sean kissed up her back, then entered her from behind. They panted and he pounded slowly into her, she cried out each time and moaned, he cursed over and over as he drew near again and then collapsed beside her when they were done. She laid her head on his chest, already laying on her stomach, and he ran his fingers threw her hair like he always did, leaving tingles everywhere as his fingers smoothed it's way down her back too.

"I love you, baby" he whispered.

"I love you too."

Emma woke up the next weekend, wishing she still had Sean in her bed, as she smiled letting that night plan in her head, she walked up her stairs.

She heard harsh whispers until she opened the door, and two men turned around, Snake was one of them..her dad the other.

"Emma." He said smiled.

Emma's mouth fell.


	9. Confessions Of A Broken Heart

Sean walked into his next class, he hasn't seen Emma yesterday, supposedly sick, then all day today and Manny said she was getting her own ride this morning?

He hadn't seen her and she wasn't in class either again.

Manny came in and he couldn't help but go to her as she sat in her spot where Emma was suppose to sit next too.

Emma wasn't answering his texts either, it was too wierd.

"Where's Emma?" he asked her and she looked up to look away guiltingly, "Manny." He barked.

He wasn't going to let the 'sick' excuse slip by, specially when Manny looked to damn guilty.

Manny whispered, "At home, her Dad came back."

Sean's mouth fell, what-what the hell?

"What..what does that even mean?" he asked, panicking a little. Was she going to leave? Was she going to go back to Boston? Or whatever country her Dad decides to run off to next?

"Sean." Manny said, pointing to the teacher who was about to begin.

Sean turned and just walked out of class, "Mr Cameron!" the teacher yelled, but he didn't come back.

Sean raced to Emma's house as fast as he chased her when she went to run away from him two months ago.

He got out and ran swiftly to her door, jumping her garden and knocking frantically.

The door slowly opened as Sean panted, catching his breath and watched Emma look up sadly and then lean her head on the door frame.

"Don't go." He pleaded, shaking his head no, his eyes held so much sadness.

They ended up in her basement, sitting at the end of her bed.

"He wants me to move to Washington with him." Emma told Sean, playing with her fingers.

Sean stared down at the ground, focusing hard on the spot on it, trying not to snap and punch walls. Please don't leave, don't leave..

"Why don't you say no?" he looked up at her desperately, "Why don't you make him move here?" he asked.

Emma snickered shaking her head no, "He hates this place. He grew up here.. he wouldn't." She looked down sadly.

"Then let him go, stay here, he lost you when he ran out on you." growled Sean, so angry at her father for doing this to her and them.

"Spike and Snake don't have the money for another teenage daughter." Emma joked, "As much as they say I'm welcome, I don't want to be the hassel."

Sean snapped his eyes to hers and his mouth fell, getting an idea, "Stay with me." He declared.

Emma frowned, she couldn't, not with his Dad.. but then she eyed Sean, getting an idea herself..

"I will if you move out." She challenged.

It didn't take him that long to think, he needed Emma more than he needed his Dad.

"Okay." He confirmed, "Lets do it."

"God I'm joking!" Emma exclaimed then thought it over, "I think.."

"No, I want to." Sean confirms, getting kind of hyped up for it. Why not? Nothing could go wrong, he loved Emma more he's ever loved anything. It would work!

"We've only been dating a few months Sean." Emma reminded.

"So what? Do you not see me in your future?" he asked, "Cause I don't know about you, but I want to last forever..with you."

Emma's mouth dropped in awe, she felt the same..and she's had other boyfriends but Sean felt so real, so forever.

"Your saying no to me?" Joey asked his daughter the next day on the porch, "And instead..going to move in with a boy you've been dating for 3 months!" his voice raised.

Emma crossed her arms at him, "I forgave you for doing something stupid, and understood.. now it's you time to understand this." She confirms.

"And it's exactly like my situation! Stupid!" he yelled at her.

"Yet now your running to Washington?" taunted Emma, hinting his stupidity was still going on.

Joey sighed, rubbing between his eyes, "Emma, just come back, we don't need your mom, we don't have to go to Washington.."

"Then move here." Emma pleaded.

"no." He sternly said and scoffed, "This place is a shit hole!"

Emma shook her head, "I'm not leaving, I'm 17 now and you can't make me." She declared.

"Emma!" he shouted, 4 months of her away and she suddenly grew a back bone?

"What's so bad about here?" Emma asked, "It's fine to me. I like it."

Joey snickered at her, "What you think cause you got to a new school, have new friends, no one knows your real past? Our messed up family issues? You liked playing Mommy and Daddy with Snake and Caitlin? That it? Being a slut for some older boy!"

"Have fun in Washington." Snapped Emma before storming into the house.

"Emma!" Joey called but she slammed the door behind her and whiped the tear she shed when he called her a slut.

Emma cried in Sean's arms as they were in her basement that night, she tried to tell him what her father had said but she was too upset.

Sean kissed the top of her head and tried to sooth her down, he then smiled softly, "1 or 2?"

"What?" emma asked after a snuffle.

He grinned, "1 or 2 bedrooms?.."

Emma smiled against his chest, his shirt a little wet from her tears but whispered back, "2.. incase you piss me off." She sadly laughed.

He chuckled and held her closer to him, whispering dangerously, "Sex is better when I piss you off though and you can't resist me when we have only one bedroom."

Emma tried to keep her head on his chest but he was leaning down and pulling her up that she had to look up at him and her smiled crept out.

"One bedroom." She mumbled when he went and kissed her, smiling against anothers lips.

Sean had worked weekends at an auto shop, so have lots of money saved, plus had welfare support because it was known around the city his Dad was a wreck and his mom wasn't around, and Emma was about to get a ton of money too, specially with her very good grades.

Emma couldn't help but to smile like a school girl everytime they went to view an apartment and he gave her one of those 'Can you see me having sex with you in this room' kind of smug look. She laughed when they finally choose one and left the agent in the living room to go make out in the bedroom.


	10. Retarded People

**To Reviewer Mia. If you don't remember, I say Snake is Manny's step dad, her mom is Spike, and she can very much be Filipino if her real dad was. Also, take a look at my profile, for the amount of stories I have, it's safe to say I come up with my OWN stuff and do not, have I ever, stolen another story, or it would of been found by now. Blakely high is a highschool in my city, so I took it.. 'no offence' but do you usually point fingers at people for plagiarism when ONE thing reminds you of another show? If I name a new character in my fanfic Judy..am I suddenly taking a fanfic from the show judge Judy? You make me want to quit writing right now as this was my last story, so the readers can defiantly blame your stupidity for my end of this story being last chapter. Write back another review if you must, I won't be reading it, yet I will have the privilege knowing you came back to read a story you think is stolen and bogus**

**For other readers, sorry I'm finally tossing the towel. I atleast gave yeah one more story like I promised ! It was fun. Til now.**


End file.
